


Who gave us leave to love like this

by sandyk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Contrary to what everyone thinks, MJ is not obsessed with Peter and ALSO she doesn't mind that he's suddenly dating a very nice girl. She's JUST FINE. (She's not.)
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Who gave us leave to love like this

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no profit garnered. For the trope bingo spot "everybody thinks we're a couple." Title from Jamila Woods's breadcrumbs. Thanks a!!!

Sadia was a perfectly nice, reasonably smart Pakistani-American girl with an amazing cute bob cut and a weirdly strong Brooklyn accent. She was perfectly nice. Just really nice. Midtown was a big enough school that MJ sort of knew who she was but had never really said one word to her. Sadia was also someone, a perfectly nice person who just walked up to Peter one afternoon a few months after Homecoming and asked him out. Just walked right up to him. Just did it. It was pretty appalling to MJ. Sadia didn't even hesitate, she didn't overthink it. It was repulsive. 

It wasn't actually repulsive. MJ wasn't so steeped in misogyny that she didn't get it. Sadia asked out the guy MJ pretty much liked that way, that didn't really make her a bad person. Sadia was perfectly nice. 

It didn't help that everyone seemed to think MJ was super upset. She'd told them she wasn't obsessed with Peter. Still, Flash said to her right before decathlon practice, "How much do you hate Sadia right now for scooping up Parker?" 

"Not one bit, asswipe, what part of the patriarchal swampbrain did you dredge that up from? I just think she could have done better," MJ said. 

"She is way out of his league," Flash said. "Good point."

"Don't crap on Peter, he's prettier than you," MJ said. 

"You just said she could do better," Flash said. 

"Yeah, but you're an asshole," MJ said. "You're not allowed to say things."

Naturally that was when Peter walked in, just a little late. Flash said, "MJ agrees with me, Parker, your girlfriend could do better."

Peter looked surprised and then just said, "Oh, that makes sense." He sat down next to Ned. 

Peter didn't say that one date or maybe two didn't make someone a girlfriend. MJ thought it, but Peter didn't say it so maybe MJ was wrong. Maybe they were already that serious. That didn't seem like Peter. 

Since Homecoming, Peter had been pretty dependable. He'd stopped being Spider-man every damn day and now he only went out a few days a week. He went to all his decathlon practices, he actually hung out with Tony Stark at least once a week. She'd seen the pics on Stark's new Instagram. So now Peter had the time to date someone who didn't even know he was a superhero. 

MJ always ate with Peter and Ned and sometimes they went to Peter's or Ned's house and watched movies or TV shows. They were definitely friends. Peter hadn't told MJ so no way he'd told Sadia. Not after three dates or whatever. 

She sat down at lunch and there was Ned and no Peter. "Now he's having lunch with her, too?" 

Ned shrugged. "Yup," he said. "But just today."

MJ sighed. "Whatever. I think you're good company."

"Sadia is like, I guess she says she's just dating Peter, not all his friends and stuff. Like most people do or something?" Ned kept frowning. "I agree, we're excellent company."

"Hey," MJ said. "We have things we like. You and me and not just Peter. We're friends, right?" She suspected she sounded pathetic. 

"We totally are," Ned said. 

"We should expand our TV if Peter's got other plans. Like, um, do you, like, like Killjoys?"

Ned nodded. "I love that show. Seriously, that is a great show. I can't wait for season three."

"Same," MJ said. "Dutch is the fucking bomb."

"She is so great," Ned said, nodding. 

"Also, um, Orphan Black? Final season," MJ said.

"Yes," Ned said, leaning forward. "We have to do a rewatch so we're ready. Favorite clone?"

"Helena," MJ said. "I know, just what you'd expect. I bet, you're Cosima, aren't you?"

"Fine, I'm a cliche, too," Ned said, laughing. "Peter does love that show, too, though. He likes --"

"Sarah," MJ said at the same time Ned did. "Sarah's kind of a superhero, no wonder."

Ned nodded and then stopped. "No, no. Why would you, um, say that?"

"Because," MJ said with an irritated glare. "It's really obvious, Ned. Not, okay, not to everyone, but literally anyone paying attention."

"That's probably true," Ned said. "Okay, Friday night, unless you have plans. Killjoys first, then Orphan Black."

"Good plan," MJ said. "By the way, since we're now talking about sci fi that isn't all about the men, I have theories."

"I'm honestly psyched to hear them," Ned said. 

The next day Peter was back at lunch. But he couldn't make Friday TV night so they kept the Killjoys plan. Walking to class, Peter poked MJ's arm. "Maybe I want to see Killjoys? Can we rewatch on Sunday maybe?"

"No," MJ said. "Watch on your own time, nerd. Doesn't Sadia like binging TV?"

"She does, she totally does," Peter said. "Just not the same ones you and Ned like."

"Or you like," MJ said. 

"No, she's not into sci fi," Peter said. "But we watched Justified, it was really cool."

MJ rolled her eyes internally. "Yeah," she said. "I heard it was cool, actually." She had heard it was cool. She loved bloody, gritty drama. She was a little envious and not just for all the other reasons she envied Sadia which she would never ever admit. No matter how often Cindy and Abe made sad eyes at her and told her to just unburden herself. You can talk to us, she thought in her head in a stupid voice and rolled her eyes. Again. 

Then Peter said, "Ned said you know."

"I know a lot of things," she said. "Look, class."

Of course, the minute class was over Peter was right back at MJ's side. "MJ, I was just --"

"Whatever," MJ said. "I won't tell anyone else, your secret is safe with me. No one pays attention to you besides me and Ned. And I guess, Sadia."

Peter nodded. "Okay, okay, just checking."

She and Ned actually had a great time. Since Peter suddenly didn't have time on most Fridays and a bunch of Saturdays, they managed a full rewatch of Killjoys and the first two seasons of Orphan Black. They even watched a few times at MJ's place. She'd never felt very comfortable having Peter over but that was mostly her weird feelings about Peter. Turned out, Ned was basically great company and impressed her brothers. 

MJ was getting used to seeing Peter and Sadia in the halls. They held hands. She made Peter laugh. He looked happy. He was probably happy. 

One time she ended up watching them kiss which was horrible. "Life is the worst," she said at breakfast. 

"Yeah, you should have asked him out first," her older brother said. "Life isn't the worst, you're just a teenager with no courage."

"You're the worst," MJ said. "Screw you."

"Have your breakfast, shortstuff," he said.

She and Peter set up a study after school date but when MJ got there, Peter was "out," according to May. MJ said, "Girlfriend or Spider-man?" 

May blinked and then smiled. "Spider-man. That's the only reason he wouldn't be here, promise."

"I don't know, Sadia might have an emergency," MJ said. She plopped down on the couch and then got back up. "Sorry, I can go."

"He might be here in five minutes," May said. "Of course, it could also be five hours."

"How does a Spider-man emergency last five hours?" MJ sat back down. She had gotten a little used to this couch but now Peter barely had Ned and MJ over. 

"Who knows," May said. She was smiling but she seemed a little worried. 

MJ said, "I'm sure he's fine. He's gotten really good at the whole Spider-man thing."

"Thank you," May said. "That's a nice try."

May sat down next to her. "You wanna watch something?"

"Whatever," MJ said. "Whatever you want. Have you met Sadia?"

May shrugged and turned on the TV and went straight to Netflix. "A few times, she's nice. She really likes Peter."

"She's really smart, too," MJ said. 

"Yup," May said. "Do you totally hate her?"

"No," MJ said, offended. "I'm not like that. She's really smart. She's cute, too. I totally get it."

"Got it," May said. She patted MJ's arm and MJ didn't even resent it. May was being nice, it was sweet. It was pretty clear where Peter got all that innate goodness from. MJ sighed.

MJ said, "I hate her a little. Don't tell."

"I would never," May said. "But you're right, she's a sweetheart."

"The kind of person who'd be attracted to Peter," MJ said. She stared at the recommended page. Apparently Netflix thought Peter and May would want to watch a lot of Amy Adams movies. 

May said, "Have you ever watched Enchanted? I love that movie. Honestly, I watch it once a month. It's so much better than Star Wars. Don't tell Peter I said that." She switched from Netflix to Amazon. "Let's watch Enchanted."

"Sure," MJ said. 

It was a pretty fun movie. They were an hour into it before Peter showed up. He came straight through the window in his bedroom and then ran out to the living room in his suit, holding his mask in his hand. "Sorry, MJ, sorry."

"And I brought Abe and Cindy and Betty," MJ said. "Now they all know you're Spider-man. Dude, how have you kept this secret?"

"I looked in the window in the living room," Peter said. He sounded very defensive. "I did. Oh, are you watching Enchanted?" 

"Of course we are," May said. 

Flash was the one who told her. He found her in the morning and greeted her with a huge smile. "Parker's back on the market, he got duuuuuuumped." 

"How do you even know that?" MJ started walking away, she didn't know which way to go but she wanted to go anywhere away from Flash. 

"Because, Sadia was at the mixer with Jorge Pendleton. They even kissed. Maybe she was cheating on him," Flash said, laughing. "You can comfort his sad loser soul."

"Or you could," MJ said. "You seem super invested in their relationship. Look, Parker might not be straight, you can just ask."

"Ha ha," Flash said. "If I weren't straight, I would do much better than Parker."

"You wish," MJ said. She peeled off from Flash and realized she was on the other side of the school from her homeroom. She sighed and turned around. 

She actually saw Ned, alone at his locker. She stopped next to him and said, "Did Sadia and Peter break up? Or is Flash just being an asshole?"

"He's definitely an asshole," Ned said. "But yeah, two days ago. He texted me. I think it was all very nice and low drama."

"But she was kissing some other guy last night at the drama club mixer thing," MJ said. She looked around so Peter didn't walk up right then. 

"They broke up two days ago. She's allowed to move on," Ned said. "She's pretty nice."

"I'm not disagreeing, I'm just checking," MJ said. 

"Well, they went out for three months," Ned said. "He's a little upset, obviously."

"Obviously," MJ said. "Maybe we will invite him to our Killjoys premiere party."

"Oh, I already did," Ned said. "Sorry, I know it's at your apartment. We can move it to mine if you don't want him there."

"I don't mind if he comes to my apartment," MJ said. She crossed her arms. "He's totally welcome."

Peter seemed perfectly normal at lunch. He was a little less cheerful than normal. But only marginally less. So basically normal. Peter was normal. Apparently, MJ was the one who was fucking weird since she kept thinking normal normal normal. She wasn't acting normally at all. She was a freak. 

She said, "You're coming over for Killjoys, right?" She said it really loudly like a weird freak. 

Peter looked at her with wide eyes. He said, "Sure. Sounds great. I can binge through the first two seasons pretty quick."

"You have three days," Ned said. "But it's only twenty episodes, so that's six and a half episodes a day. Might be hard."

"I can do it," Peter said. "I'm gonna try."

So it was weird when Peter came over for the first time to MJ's place. Naturally, both of her brothers took the opportunity to be jerks and stopped him in the kitchen to ask a million questions. Peter did okay with it but he looked pretty intimidated as he sat down on the couch. Ned passed him a bowl of caldereta and a spoon. "My mom made it for us," Ned said. 

"Awesome," Peter said. He gulped down a few spoonfuls. "This is really great, Ned, your mom's the best."

"She is," MJ said. "She showed me how to make it."

"She likes you more than me," Peter said. He smiled at her. "Makes sense."

The season premiere was pretty cool. Then they talked about Orphan Black and then they watched more Orphan Black and then it was super late. "You can sleep out here," MJ said. "That's what Ned does."

"Then CJ makes pancakes and chicken and it's incredible," Ned said. 

"He might not do it for me," Peter said, looking over his shoulder. "I don't think they like me."

"They like me," Ned said. "And they like MJ, so they'll make enough for you to have a little."

Peter smiled again. "Cool."

They did make him enough because actually both of MJ's brothers liked Peter fine. They definitely spent a full hour teasing her about how nice he was after he and Ned left. CJ said, "Seriously, don't wait this time. Just ask him out. Ask him out. Here's how you do it, you go up to him and you say 'Pete, let's do it.'"

"Thanks," MJ said. "Thanks for all the help."

She waited until school was out. A whole week, she waited until Monday night. Then she texted him so they could set up a time the next day and she'd ask him in person. Hopefully no one had asked him out in the past week and weekend and day. 

Peter being Peter, he just knocked on her door ten minutes later. She looked through the eyehole in the door and he was just standing there, in shorts and a t-shirt and a backpack that surely had his suit. She opened the door and said, "Dude, it's nine thirty, you were supposed to just text me back."

"Yeah, but I wanted to see you," Peter said. 

MJ opened the door so he could walk in. She saw CJ poke his head out of his room and glare at her. "MJ, make sure your friend goes home before eleven."

"Got it," MJ said. Peter followed MJ to her room. 

He said, "What did you want to do tomorrow?"

MJ crossed her arms and glared at him. "I was going to ask you out. At a neutral place so you could say no and not be trapped in my room."

Peter said, "I wouldn't say no. I won't say no. I totally want to go on a date with you. Date you." He was smiling like an idiot. 

MJ really liked that stupid idiot. "Well, that's good to know. Obviously I would also like to date you."

Then since Peter was still smiling, she lunged forward and grabbed his t-shirt. She kissed him. It was very clumsy. 

Then Peter held her waist and she felt anchored and he was kissing her back. He opened his mouth a little and so did she. Then she let go and backed up against the wall. "My brother will probably walk by here in a minute. He doesn't like you enough to be happy that you're, like, making out with me."

"That wasn't quite making out," Peter said. "That was just kissing."

"Sorry," MJ said. "I guess you're super experienced now."

"No," Peter said, looking down. "I was just, I didn't mean to make you --"

"No, shut up, I'm being weird," MJ said. "I made you feel bad. It's probably going to take me a few dates to be less awkward. Sorry."

"I don't mind," Peter said. He was smiling again. Such an idiot. 

"Okay, good, so you should go home now. We can, um, what are you doing tomorrow afternoon?"

"Oh, tomorrow, I'm going to Mr. Stark's new place, he actually has an apartment right on Central Park, it's a pretty incredible view and, um. So, like, how about lunch? I just need to leave at two for Mr. Stark," Peter said. 

"I could probably use a deadline, time limit," MJ said. "That's a good plan. I like that plan. Do you want to kiss again before you leave?"

He did.


End file.
